


PREQUEL: SILK_OVER_STEEL

by saltwater_oracle



Series: SILK_OVER_STEEL [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Snarky Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, some violence against androids n people but nuthin really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwater_oracle/pseuds/saltwater_oracle
Summary: He’s a lion. The rest of them are lambs.He doesn’t belong with them.Idon’t belong with them.We could make it work.But lions don’t like to share their territory.In a post-peaceful revolution world, Hank and Connor remain partners on the force. But Connor hasn't put his mind to work since the deviancy investigation, and he's starting to get bored. Enter Clover, a prickly criminal with android-like prostheses, and perhaps the only person who trulyunderstandsConnor. When Clover's work puts Hank in danger, a clueless Connor must hunt down the woman who held his best friend at gunpoint.COMPLETED.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: SILK_OVER_STEEL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144847
Kudos: 4





	1. SEQUENCE 0001

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter fic that serves as somewhat of a "prequel" to the second (longer) half of the story that I'm currently writing. This part is basically finished and is being edited right now, so rest assured that this will be posted in a timely manner.  
> In this world, Hank and Connor are still partners by virtue of the peaceful android revolution. I don't have exact logistical reasoning. They just Should Be Partners. I pretty much stick to the canon otherwise. Markus is alive. Kara prob won't feature at all except as a memory maybe.  
> Chapters are bite-size. Connor and my OC Clover are the two main POV's that are told in second person (Connor) and first person (Clover). They're equally important, but Connor and his Feelings get lots of attention and will continue to. I know why y'all's here.  
> Playlist: [click](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2KLYFZDZIPtAICfEU9xlri?si=qgNJzgE9Sb6QkVrs1zQaxg)
> 
> Content Warnings: Gavin.  
> (Kidding! Sorta.)  
> This work DOES contain an abusive relationship that features prominently + carries to the end of the story between Clover and her bf, who is a drug addict. He is violent towards her and others. (Not shock value.) Generally the violence here is not *graphic* but I am a fan of BLOOD! (thirium!) and not-gore-violence. Hank is an alcoholic obv and so are other people. Brief discussion of suicidal thoughts. There's NO sex/sexual assault/etc. happening here. Look forward to consensual sexytime in part 2 ;) 
> 
> I appreciate comments and constructive crit! Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**MEMORY BACKLOG NO 548499830 LABEL _somewhere_**

**> >>PLAY**

“When we have enough money, we’ll go somewhere,” Alix whispered in my ear.

“Where?” I whispered back.

He looked up from the TV. “Huh?”

“Where will we go?”

“Oh,” he said. “Wherever you want.”

Every day I thought of places we might go. Canada, the Bahamas. Rome. Paris. Japan. I poked at my metal hip bones and wondered if there was any room left for a baby, or if it was all wires and cogs. I dreamt of living with Alix in Rome, and giving birth to an android. The carabinieri take it away and intern it with the other androids. “But she’s a baby,” I cry, running after them. Alix holds me back until I collapse to the ground as a heap of metal, my legs crumpled like tin foil. I imagine him using me to wrap his lunch.

  
  


**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0001**

Glitch watches as we cover our faces and get out of the car. They sit and stare down the bank as we go inside. Alix chases the teller out from behind the counter while I corral the customers. A year ago, they would’ve been androids. Now every employee lives and bleeds. That makes it harder for us – Alix fondly recalls his days of gunning down androids wherever he went.

It’s a quick in-and-out robbery; banks don’t carry so much anymore and neither of us knows how to crack a vault. Wallets, jewelry, cash in the bag. Nobody move. We’re the Bonnie and Clyde of the 2030’s, Alix always says. I don’t know who that is, I say every time. I keep forgetting to look it up.

We’re out, and Glitch drives like a maniac ‘till we hit the highway, or really, we hit the highway and everyone drives like maniacs with us. The police don’t find us, and we lay low for a while. Life is good, if you don’t want anything else.

  
  


RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...STABLE**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

“Man, these robberies are driving the boys fuckin’ nuts.” Hank turns down the radio and looks at you. He’s got a burger in one hand, half-eaten.

“Do they really think it’s all the same two people?” You ask.

“Yeah. The footage is pretty consistent. We just don’t know  _ who _ they are.”

“At least they haven’t murdered anyone.”

“Not  _ yet _ . Those two swing their guns around like  _ toys _ . Sooner or later, somebody’s gonna get shot.”

“Hopefully not,” you say, but Hank’s usually right.

Lunch break ends and you’re at another crime scene. It’s almost routine – some junkie got shot over a bag of red ice. After the revolution, red ice production boomed as human employees sold thirium out of CyberLife’s back door. Once they cut back on android production to “focus on more reliable models,” red ice all but fizzled out, and went from the poor man’s comfort to his impossible mistress.

Few cases pose any challenge for you these days; the last great mystery was that of deviancy, and where did that lead you? To becoming the perpetrator of the crime itself. You’d almost succeeded in your mission, but “almost” didn’t count. You failed. Amanda turned her back on you. And you opened your eyes.

Was it worth it? (You’re starting to get a little bored.)

Hank’s the first one to notice. It’s surprising; you should’ve seen it, but everything is so new. How would you know that your system practically idling all day was anything less than the human experience? Hank spent nearly every waking moment inebriated, and Collins was quietly riding out his last few years to retirement. You didn’t “hang out” with the young cops. Maybe they had ambitions and faced challenges. You didn’t. Not anymore.

“Hey, Connor,” he says. You’re sitting in his living room while he watches the game. 

You’ve been watching the rise and fall of Sumo’s abdomen while he sleeps. “What is it?”

“I think I know what you need,” he slurs.

“If it’s to take that stick out of my ass, I’ve already told you-”

“No, no. What you need is a  _ hobby _ .”

“A hobby,” you echo. “I don’t know if androids  _ have _ hobbies.”

“Maybe they don’t. But  _ you _ need one.”

“What do you suggest I learn? I’m not programmed for certain skills like household models, b-”

“Knitting,” he interrupts. “I need new  _ socks _ .”

“Knitting,” you repeat.

“Yeah. Knitting.”

You shut your eyes and search “knitting techniques.” There’s an old module for androids, but you’re not sure it’s compatible with your model and the website is a bit shady. Instead, you watch videos on basic knitting techniques all the way up to socks, which actually appear to be rather complex and time consuming. You open your eyes.

“Hank,” you begin. “Knitting is a complex activity that has declined in popularity over the years, but there are many tutorials online. It appears to be somewhat mathematical in nature, so I- Hank?”

The Lieutenant lay fast asleep in his chair. Of course. 

“Tomorrow, then,” you say.


	2. SEQUENCE 0002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fateful meeting. Software instability (read: awkward baby who we love).

**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0002**

I’m the only one drinking at the bar. Everyone else just watches me like I’m crazy – like I don’t belong. 

They’ll never get it.

“Clover, hun. What did you want to ask me?” Jane puts a hand on my shoulder, cool and silicone-smooth.

“I need a fence who’ll take something hot. Jewelry, mostly.”

“I _know_ you know what you’re asking me.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I need the money. Really bad.”

She leans against the counter. “Why don’t you hold up another bank?”

“I would, but Alix, he’s – he’s not feeling well, and Glitch is crazy-”

“Is he sick?

“Who?”

“Alix.”

“He’s...um...”

Jane fixes me with that famous give-up-your-secrets stare. I look away. “He’s gonna get _clean_ , Jane. He’s taking it slow.”

“He’s totally out, isn’t he? And you don’t _like_ clean Alix.”

“I don’t like _jonesing_ Alix. When he’s clean he’s a different man.”

She only sighs and shakes her head. “I know a guy. But you gotta _promise_ me, Clover. You’ll get out. You could run this outfit _alone_. You don’t need a junkie and a broken android to do it.”

I look at her. She knows I’m lying before I open my mouth. “I promise.”

...

He doesn’t thank me for the money. 

“I feel – I feel good, Cloves. We gotta _do_ something.”

“Like what?” I ask. Glitch watches from somewhere. They don’t like when Alix is high. 

“I’m thinking…” he closes his eyes and inhales, deep. His lids snap open and he says, “Jewelry store.”

“Fuck, no, Alix. That shit’s gonna be hot for-ev-er. We need cash _now._ ”

“You don’t like my idea,” he starts. “It’s a good idea.”

“No, it isn’t. I just sold our last score for fuckin’ nothing so you could get high.”

“You sold our – you sold my fucking jewelry?! That shit was worth more than _you_ -“

Glitch whimpers somewhere. I turn on my heels and slam the door in his face.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...LOW-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

You’ve been stepping outside your comfort zone lately. 

Okay, that’s an exaggeration. The first step was asking some deviant on the street where other deviants hang out. The second, bigger step was actually _going_ there. 

Hank likes bars. A _lot_ . And it’s not good for him, obviously, but for some reason when he said, “Hey? Are there any android bars?” you actually _asked_ other androids about it. And then…you went to one. The look on Hank’s face was priceless when you told him that you’d be doing something other than petting Sumo while he drank himself into oblivion. 

There’s a bouncer at the door; you imagine he’s only there to stop humans and the raging, too-far-gone deviants. He’s an old construction model and towers over you. For a moment, you worry that he won’t let you in, but he nods to the door. You realize quickly that he didn’t need to stop you; everyone in the condemned house watches as you pass. They all know you. If you ever reprised your role of deviant hunter, you wouldn’t make it out alive.

Suddenly, you’re not sure why you came at all, and you’re rushing to the back, wishing for just one android who _didn’t_ know you. Someone taps you on the shoulder and you almost keep walking, but hold on to some sliver of hope that they won’t rip out your thirium regulator. You turn around.

She’s – you juggle a few descriptions – a PM700 model, pretty, focused as an arrow.

“You’re Connor, right?”

“Yes. I’m C-I’m…Connor.” The android sent by himself.

She smiles. “Come, join me. I’m Jane.”

You follow her to the bar, which is hardly more than a counter island in the kitchen. There are fewer androids here, and the music tapers off to a thrum. Another woman is hunched over the third bottle in a six of beer. So – a human. She and Hank would get along.

“Clover,” Jane says, sitting down. “This is Connor.”

Clover looks up and says, “Oh.” She waves a hand. “Have fun picking his brain.” You’re almost relieved at her dismissal, but you feel…unwanted. Everyone would prefer that you weren’t here at all. Weren’t any of the hundreds of AP700’s you’d converted here to praise your name? What about Markus? All of these androids had probably been with the rebellion. A lot of them probably saw you inexplicably hold a gun to Markus’s head.

“You’ve never been here before, right?” Jane asks. You realize you’ve been staring at the back of Clover’s head.

“No. My partner suggested I come. He told me I needed to get out more.”

“The police officer you work with? It sounds like he cares about you.” 

“How-” you start and stop. “He does. We didn’t get along at first. He used to hate androids.”

“Right. Because of-” she glances at Clover. “Hey. You should give up Alix’s dealer to this guy. His partner’s _famous_ for that stuff.”

Clover holds up her middle finger. She’s nursing her fourth beer. When did she finish the last one?

“Can I ask you something?” You look to Jane.

“For _free_?” Clover slurs.

Jane smiles. “Sure.”

“Why is a human here?”

“Why is the deviant hunter here?” Jane asks.

“I thought I’d see what the other androids are doing. I need to...make friends.”

“And humans don’t satisfy that need.”

“They don’t really want me around.”

She nods to Clover. “They don’t want her around, either.”

“But she’s human.”

“Mostly,” she says. “But she’s machine enough to come here. And they won’t let her demons through the door.”

“Damn _straight!_ ” Clover sits up, swinging her arm out towards Jane, beer in hand. “Only place I can get away from my fuckin’ boyfriend! Fuckin…” she trails off, lurching forward to stare you down, almost nose-to-nose. “...cop. I’m…outta here.” She stumbles back through the crowd without so much as a goodbye.

“She seems…” You don’t have it in you to call her nice.

“Drunk and angry? You know this one already,” Jane finishes.

“How would you know that?”

“I know about anyone interesting, and sometimes I know about people who aren’t. _You_ are interesting, so I do my research. Clover is interesting, too, but I won’t give her up for free.”

You squint at her. Ah. “You sell information.”

“Yes. I’m a valuable contact for a detective, and you’re a valuable contact for me. We can benefit one another.” She pats your shoulder and stands up. “I take payment in thirium. See you around, Connor.”

“See you around,” you say, watching her go. You don’t stay long after that.


	3. SEQUENCE 0003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To riches and pistol-whipped bitches.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...STABLE**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0003**

You feel like something is scratching inside your code, trying to scrape out a hole big enough to wriggle its way through. You run a diagnostic. You see yourself holding a gun to Markus’ head. No. You won’t let them back in. This is _your_ life now.

You go back to the bar a few nights later. You’re not sure why - you _knew_ they didn’t want you there. You could read a room. Jane and Clover were...different. Like you, maybe. Even if they didn’t _like_ you. The crowd parts like you’ve got a disease - one that isn’t deviancy. You relax as you reach the old kitchen and see Clover sitting at the end of the bar. You know how to handle a mean drunk. You can do this.

ALL SYSTEMS OK

It’s been a rough night. Almost every night is like that now. Alix wants what he wants, and I want something else, and Glitch hides in the closet like our traumatized child. I’d feel inspired to do better for them, but as far as I’m concerned, they don’t have to stay. I do. Even if Jane says otherwise. I see an android coming towards me from the corner of my eye and look up. He’s...familiar, but I’m not sure why.

“Hello, Clover.” He’s way too friendly, but his smile is lopsided like a goofy kid. I’ll entertain him. 

“We’ve...met, right?”

“Jane introduced us the other night. It’s okay if you don’t remember. You were drunk.”

Lovely. Must’ve nailed my first impression. “Ah…sorry. You’re the...deviant hunter.” 

“Connor. Can I sit?”

“Sure.” He sits like a patient schoolboy in a doctor’s office. No idea how. These barstools are murder. I think my ass cheeks fell asleep. “So what brings you back here, Connor?”

“I thought if I engage in activities like the other deviants, they might come to see me as one of their own.”

He’s so honest. Something in me wants to cut that out of him. I smirk and take a swig of beer. “But the lambs don’t like when the lion walks among them. Even if he’s a vegetarian.” 

He was watching me closely. “I don’t count myself among lions, but perhaps they’ll soon see me as another lamb.”

“Or see themselves as lions. I doubt it, though. Deviants still look for masters. Safety in numbers. All that shit. They can’t shake their programming.” _Now_ he was frowning.

“Deviants carve their own paths when they choose to go against their orders.”

“Right, right. And who among them has the capacity to lead? You? Markus? Specialized models coded with initiative. And you still look for companionship where you have no equal.” And how many humans have that same capacity? How many simply want to be loved?

“Markus and I worked together.”

“You and Markus accomplished separate means for the same end. And you went back to the humans.”

“My place isn’t-“

“In the slums? Scrounging for scrap parts? Entertaining inane conversation with those who can’t see a way out of the pit they dug themselves?” Sound familiar-

“ _Servitude_ is a pit.”

“So is freedom.”

He shakes his head. “You don’t understand. You _can’t._ ”

“Because I’m human?”

“Precisely.”

I could only laugh and roll my eyes. “Sounds like you don’t get it either.”

He clenches his jaw and stands up. He says, “Have a nice night, Clover,” and leaves.

So I sit, alone, and stare down the mouth of my bottle.

...

It’s nice to be around so many humans. There are young men and women working as tellers and beefy guys working security. It felt like a time capsule, somehow. 

It’s old fashioned, but you still like to deposit your checks in person, when you get paper ones. It’s nearly all digital now, but you’re not quite sure you can give up handing off that slip of paper to a teller. And today, she’s even a human.

You waited in line and checked your watch now and then. You _should_ have enough time for lunch, but all these geezers had the same idea you did. Typical.

The lights fizzled out and the doors locked. In the same moment, a masked couple entered. The man shot one guard, and his girl disarmed the other. He chased the tellers out from behind the counter, while she herded you and the other customers to one wall. From the crowd, another person separated and took a large bag from the woman. They walked down the row of customers, demanding phones and smart watches. The woman cradled her semiautomatic. She handed her accomplice another bag and they took everyone’s wallets and jewelry. You dutifully handed over your things; you weren't about to get killed over this.

The man behind the counter fired a shot. “Gimme the fuckin money, bitch!”

“I-I don’t have the passcode, I’m not the manager!”

“Then where’s the manager?!”

“In-in the back!” She whimpered. He smacked her across the face with his pistol. A woman in the crowd screamed.

“Go stand with the others,” he snarled.

The android stood close to the armed woman. It had a voice like a crackling speaker. “He could’ve called the police by now, Clover. We have to _leave_.” 

“We’re not leaving till he gets the money,” she said, but her foot tapped impatiently and she kept glancing over her shoulder. Sirens sounded in the distance.

“Clover,” the android hissed. 

“Go check on him,” she ordered.

“No way. _You_ do it.”

She handed the android the gun and said, “Nobody moves, got it? You all remember how _unstable_ deviants can be.”

You looked around. A handful of retirees and a college kid weren’t about to make a fuss.

Clover headed to the back room. Alix knelt beside a small safe as he shoveled cash into his bag. This was all the local banks carried now. Beside him, the manager bled out. He’d been pistol-whipped more than a few times.

“Shit, Alix.”

“Hey, put some a’ this in your bag.”

“The cops are coming.”

“So what? Put this-“

“ _Alix.”_ She knelt beside him and threw the last few stacks of cash in her bag. Her knee sunk into a puddle of blood. “Fuck. We gotta go. Glitch is out there with the civilians.”

“Great fucking idea,” he said.

“What was I supposed to do?!”

“ _Watch_ them.” The sirens were louder now. The pair darted out of the back room. 

Glitch still stood with their gun trained on the civilians.

“Time to go,” Clover said. She fired two shots at the ground; everyone ducked and squealed. They ran out to the van and piled in; they’d left it running, and drove off just as three cops pulled into the bank. One separated to follow the van. Clover hit the gas. The old van wasn’t built for speed, but she knew how to handle it. Patrol cars, of course, were designed to go faster.

“He’s right up our ass,” Alix shouted. 

The car pulled up next to them. Clover drifted right and slammed into it, sending the car spinning into a cement divider. Two more patrol cars passed by in the opposite direction and pulled u-turns to follow them.

“ _Lose_ em, Cloves!”  
“I’m _trying!_ ” She took an exit up to a hotel with a parking garage and drove through the barrier. They scrambled out of the cars. “Meet you at home, Glitch?”

“Right!”

Glitch and Clover hot wired their cars. Alix followed Clover. They pulled out the garage’s back exit just as the cops pulled in the entrance. 

They took different exits; Clover took the back neighborhood roads and Glitch fell in with the lunch rush. They left their cars at different locations in their neighborhood and ran on foot back to the abandoned house they stayed in. 

“Messy,” Clover said, “but we did it.”

Alix paced in the kitchen. “We shoulda checked the back. Of _course_ the manager was there. So fuckin’ _stupid_!”

She sighed and poured some drinks. She held up her glass. Alix kept pacing. “To riches and pistol-whipped bitches.” She drank.

Glitch shuffled around the house somewhere like a rat in the walls.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...STABLE**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

You waited quietly for Hank to return from lunch. Normally you went with him, but androids weren’t allowed in the bank, and you were helping a new detective on the team with some paperwork. It was nice to be appreciated, even if she kept giving you sideways glances and shrugging apologetically whenever someone walking by stared. She probably wouldn’t speak to you ever again if she didn’t have to. 

Collins jogged down the hall and stopped beside you, panting. He leaned against the desk. “Connor- Hank was at the bank when it got robbed. You should come down-” 

You jumped up. “Is he alright?!”

“He’s fine, but homicide is taking the case. You should be there.”

“Of course.” You followed him out to his car and to the scene.

A group of civilians stood outside, a few with shock blankets. A pair of ambulances drove off moments after you arrived. You picked Hank out of the crowd and jogged up to him. “Lieutentant-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Fuckers took out a guard and beat the crap out of the manager, though.”

“You should’ve let me come,” you said, analyzing him for any signs of stress or injury.

“Why? So you could sit in the car and get shot doing some hero shit? No-fuckin-way. Besides, how was I supposed to know the place would get robbed?”

“I…I don’t know. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Hank.”

“Speakin’ of - they had an android with them.”

“A deviant?”

“Ain’t they all deviants now?”

“It could’ve been reprogrammed.”

“Ah. Well, it was definitely _afraid_ of getting caught, so I guess it was deviant.”

You sighed and looked out at the bank. “Collins asked me to come. I think he wanted me to take a look at the scene.”

“Don’t know why. It’s all on camera, but…go ahead. I’ll wait in the car.”

As you went to enter the bank, a cop stopped you at the door. “Reed and Collins have this one. Go take care of the Lieutenant.”

You squinted at him. “You’re sure about that?”

“Yeeep. We don’t need you to look at what’s on camera. Pretty sure the Lieutenant asked for Collins to get you, so…” 

“Oh. I see. Have a nice day, officer.”

“You too, Connor.”


	4. SEQUENCE 0004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor pouts. Clover makes a break for it.

**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0004**

I waited at the bar for…something. Someone. Jane doesn’t show. Glitch won’t come here. The others won’t talk to me and humans…I have Alix. I don’t need someone to want me to stay.

A shiver ran down my spine, or what real nerves are left in it. I looked over my shoulder and saw a dark-haired woman dancing. She was watching me. I smiled tightly and turn away. Fuckin’ creep.

“Hi, Clover.” I jumped. 

“What the- Connor?”

“May I sit?”

“Yeah, sure.” He sat neatly beside me with his hands folded on the counter. “Come to torture yourself with my presence further? Maybe contemplate existential loneliness?”

“Actually, I was looking for Jane. Have you seen her?”

Right. Of course. “Not tonight. She’s probably busy.”

“Is she usually here?”

“Yeah, most nights she works out of this bar, but she runs with the humans now and then.”

“They accept her?”

“They  _ pay _ her.” I picked at the torn plastic wrapping on my whiskey bottle. “Did you need her for something?” I looked at him and grinned. “Or do you just think she’s  _ cute _ ?”

He looked away. “ I need information.”

“About what?”

He stared at me for a moment. There was an intensity to it, the turning of wheels, of wires… “There was a robbery today,” he said, finally. “My partner was present. He’s very lucky to be alive.”

“Oh, the- the one at the bank.” Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ. He’s very lucky Alix didn’t club him to death with a  _ pistol _ . I sipped my drink, trying to hide the twist of my mouth.

“Yes. I was hoping she’d know something about it.” He didn’t look at me too closely, for too long. No. He just looked at me like anyone else.

“She might,” I said.

“Do you know of a way I can contact her?”

“Not really. She might be here tomorrow. I don’t know.”

“And you’re not in the information business?” He tilted his head. Like a puppy. 

“No,” I said. “I’m more  _ hands on _ .”

“Hands on as in…”

I smiled and rested my chin in my palm. “Guess.”

“I can’t deduce anything based on your level of fitness, as I’ve never seen what kind of muscle content you have. And you’re…attractive.”

“Ooh, trying to get me to take my clothes off, Connor?” I unzipped my jacket and flexed my real arm.

He frowned. “Your arms don’t match,” he said. Wow. Social module could use some tweaking.

“I wasn’t exactly in this line of work when they operated on me. I try to ignore it.”

“Would they fix it for you?”

“Dunno. I’d have to pay for it, and I don’t have the money for that shit.”

“Illegal activities are frequently lucrative, Clover. Perhaps you should try budgeting.”

I burst out laughing. He smiled. I mean, really smiled, like a little ray of sunshine. I wanted to hold his face in my hands. “I’ll try it sometime, when my boyfriend stops smoking all my cash.”

“That sounds unhealthy.”

“Yeah. Sure is.”

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...LOW-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

Hank stumbles out of bed earlier than usual, but you know better than to talk to him yet. He doesn’t like for you to do anything for him, no matter what state he’s in. No making the coffee, or washing the dishes, or cleaning the house. “You’re not my servant,” he’d say.

“ _ Roommates _ do chores,” you’d say back, but he’d only grumble and wave a hand.

“You didn’t go deviant so you could follow someone else’s orders.”

That’s not how you think of it. Hank would benefit greatly from a cleaning schedule.

At least he lets you take care of Sumo. You pour out his kibbles and watch as he comes jogging in. Only recently did you convince Hank to switch to a high-quality weight management food. Sumo is still chunky, but not  _ as _ much. You paid close attention to the pet weight charts you found on veterinary websites.    
On the car ride to work, you finally ask, “Do you think the files on yesterday’s robbery are available now?”

“Probably. You gonna obsess over that today?”

“It’s not  _ obsessing _ , Hank. You could’ve been killed and I wouldn’t have been there to stop it.”

“You can’t follow me around all the time, Connor. You gotta have your own life. And who’s to say  _ you _ wouldn’t have gotten killed? I’m fine, and that’s what matters.”

“Yes, but-”

He held up a hand. “I don’t wanna hear it.”

You sank back into your seat. “I’m still going to look at the files later.”

“Okay. But that’s it. It’s not our case.”

“Right. Not our case.”

**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

It’ll take Alix a while to blow through this cash – of that, I’m certain. I could take enough for myself and he’d have plenty to smoke away before the next job. I’ve never killed anyone – at least, not in a robbery. Alix hadn’t, either – I think – but last I heard, both the guard and the manager died. They weren’t necessary deaths.

Looking at him sleeping now, he looks innocent. Gentle, even, but he’s never been gentle as far as I know. I try to feel that old warmth, the comfort of seeing my lover at peace. It almost isn’t there.

I feel a weight pressing down on my chest, struggling to lift itself out. I can’t stay anymore. Connor made me laugh. His smile made my heart warm. Don’t I deserve that all the time?

When I go, he’ll have to be asleep like this, or out. He rarely goes out – he’d rather get blasted at home then do stupid shit at a bar. I don’t know why. He’s always been like this.

If I take the money now, he’ll notice, and I’ve always suspected Glitch of going through my stuff. They’ve got these strange compulsions that can’t be stopped. I try not to complain, but…it’s fuckin’ weird. If they were human, I’d beat their ass.

The van is gone. Our cars have always been stolen. I’d be on foot, or I’d have to steal something and hope I don’t get caught. I’d have to get out of the city, and then…

I can’t imagine living anywhere else. Is this what happened to the androids, “freed” to live outside of Jericho but confined to a slum? What if I don’t go? What if I…

I feel the blood soaking through the knee of my jeans. I see the manager still on the floor. They took him to the hospital in critical condition, where he died three hours later. Too much blunt trauma to the head. 

I get out a backpack and throw in a few grand, and go back to my room to pick up some of my things – a few pairs of underwear, jeans, socks, a couple shirts. What else is mine? Alix breaks everything that isn’t his. I used to have a miniature-model horse from my old life, but he broke that, too.

“Clover,” Glitch’s voice crackled behind me. I jumped. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking a weekend trip.”

“But it’s Tuesday.” 

“I know. But Alix doesn’t like to go out, and our last job was…stressful. I just need to get away for a bit.”

“Oh. Can I come?”

“I don’t think so, Glitch. They’ll know you’re an android.”

They wilted. “Of course. Have fun, Clover.”

Ouch.

I headed out on foot, weaving my way through the overgrown backyards and cracked roads. They’ll demolish this area soon, and turn it into more skyscrapers. That’s where I’m going, though, to the skyscrapers and their trains out of town.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...LOW-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

It takes everything you have not to run to your desk like a child and start combing the records. You waited with Hank while he signed in, and while he made his coffee, and while he talked to Chris. Eventually, he meandered to his desk, and you immediately connected to the system without saying a word. 

“Y’know, Connor, even without instructions, you’re still hell bent on accomplishing any mission you set for yourself.”

You glanced up. “I like getting things done.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just funny, how your programming and your personality combine-”

“Is that bad?” You tore away from the interface.

“Hell no. Those socks you made me are fuckin’ amazing. We could sell that shit for good money. Just picture it,” he waved his hands, “Do Androids Dream of Electric Socks?”

“I’m glad you like them.” You looked down at your desk. 

“You okay, buddy?”

“Yes. I’m fine. It’s just..the case.”

Hank watched you for a long moment. “Okay. Just checkin’. Not our case, remember?”

“I know,” you said, and reconnected to the database. You followed the cameras from the moment when the van drove into the parking lot to the very end. Someone cuts the power, but the cameras are battery-operated. Some criminals cut the power when they could, or used blackouts as an opportunity to loot without consequence. But you can’t tell who cuts the power or when. The android entered first and fell in with the civilians, and then – there. The couple entering just as the power went out. You scrolled back and forth on the recording. There’s a white spark at the woman’s fingertips just as she touches the doorway. The next moment, the power’s out. You play it over a few more times. How is that even possible?

“Hank. Are you sure the other two robbers were human?”

He shrugged. “Not really. I couldn’t see their LED’s. Why?”

“Because the female suspect appears to short out the power with just a touch. No human could do that.”

“Shit. The media will go crazy over that. Android bank robbers! Do they deserve freedom after all?” He recited it like a news anchor.

Your mouth twisted. “The actions of the few reflecting on the many.” You moved on to the next few seconds – the male taking out a guard, the female disarming the other. She corrals the customers while the android collects their things. The male goes to the back and pistolwhips a teller. You switched cameras. He threatens the manager into opening the safe and then clubs him once, twice, three times. Again and again until his face looks like a mess of gore.  _ Then _ he takes the cash. 

The woman runs in and motions wildly, then takes more cash. They leave. You flipped back to the other camera; the woman and android have a brief discussion before she goes to the back. Why wouldn’t the android go back there? Were they afraid of the male? You flip through a few highway cameras and dash cams to watch the car chase. There’s a break until the cop drives into the parking garage.

“Didn’t the parking garage have cameras?”

“Should’ve,” Hank said. “Most of ‘em do. Plus it was by a hotel, right?”

“Right. Unless the suspect shorted out the electricity again, but we don’t have  _ any _ footage from there…”

“Maybe ask Collins about it. Don’t bother with Reed. He’ll be pissed that you looked at the footage at all.” 

Collins only shrugged and said they must’ve overlooked it.

“How?” You asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll tell Reed to head over there later.” He pointed. “ _ Don’t _ go by yourself. You don’t have authorization, and Reed would rather destroy the evidence than let you show him up again.”

“Okay.” You smiled, tightly. “Thanks, Collins.”

So you don’t go. But you’ve got plans for tonight.

...

You head down to the bar after work. Hank tries to find out what you’re doing, but you don’t want him to get in trouble if you go outside your assignment, which you definitely are. The androids don’t stare at you as much, you think, but maybe you’re imagining it. You can practically feel the crowd bristle as you pass. At the back counter sits Jane. No Clover. You sit next to her. “Hi, Jane.” You pull a few pouches of thirium from your bag. “I wanted to ask you something.”


	5. SEQUENCE 0005

**ALL SYSTEMS OK**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0005**

It takes an hour to walk to the nearest bus station, and once I’m on that bus, I give myself time. I wander the streets like a tourist. I think about stopping by the old house but don’t. I buy food from famous restaurants. I keep seeing Glitch’s big, green eyes as I tell them I’m leaving. I buy a train ticket. I get on the train. I – 

I can’t do it.

I get off the train. I get on the bus. I start walking. Fuck Alix. I’m bringing my friend.

...

When I got back, he was awake. I heard him in the kitchen. He was a good cook, in another life. Now all he makes is canned soups and chili. I dropped my stuff in my room. Glitch sits on my bed, staring into nothingness.

“Hey, Glitch. How’s it going?”

They looked up in a mechanical twitch. “Better. I’m glad you came back.”

“Me too. Turns out all I needed was a day trip.”

“That’s good. I hope you want to go somewhere they’ll allow androids next time.”

I smiled. “Sure. We should do something like that.” They got up. “Hey. Does Alix know?”

Glitch held out a hand. Their thumb was bent backwards, and thirium pooled in their palm. “I told him it was just a weekend trip.”

“ _ Glitch _ ,” I cupped their broken hand in mine. “Why don’t we pick up some thirium tomorrow? And I”ll take you to that guy – the android mechanic?”

“Okay,” they said. “You should talk to Alix, first.”

I nodded and walked out. Alix sat in front of the TV with a bowl of soup in his lap. He didn’t look at me.

“Alix-” I started.

“I thought you left,” he said. “You just took my money and you walked out.”

“I didn’t want to wake you. It was just a day trip. A little vacation.”

“Glitch said you packed your clothes.”

“I tho-”

“And I  _ told _ you that  _ we _ could go  _ anywhere you wanted _ . You don’t need to go by yourself.”

“But you don’t want to go anywhere! I  _ had _ to go myself. I had  _ fun. _ And it’s my money too! We  _ all _ worked for that. Not just  _ you _ .”

He threw his bowl across the room and stood. Tomato soup splattered the floor. “ _We?!_ _I_ do the planning, _I_ get the car, _I_ get the money – it’s not yours to take whenever you fuckin’ feel like it!” He advanced on me. 

“But you can take it out whenever you wanna get  _ high _ ?  _ I _ need to eat.  _ I _ need to have fun. And now Glitch needs a fucking  _ doctor _ because  _ you _ broke their hand! Over what?!” He caught my hand as I pointed.

“I’ll break your fuckin hand too.”

“Alix,” I started. It was my human hand. “I can’t work if you do that.”

“So what? We got money. We got  _ time _ ,” he squeezed. “And maybe I don’t want you to work no more. Maybe I don’t want you at  _ all _ .” I could feel my knuckles pressing together.

“That’s not fair. I do good work. And where are you gonna find a hybrid like me? No one can d-” 

“There’s another one. I hear about it sometimes. A dark-haired lady…sexy beyond belief…and she knows how to get shit done.” 

“You think she’s gonna work for you?” I snorted. A sharp pain ran down my wrist as he pressed harder. 

I punched him, and I ran. My mechanical parts don’t “feel” like my human parts do. Even so, his flesh pressing against my metal knuckles… _ that _ felt  _ good. _

**ORGANIC INJURY DETECTED**

**RECOMMENDATION: SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION**

I kept running till I reached the bar. The bouncer let me in with a nod. No booze in my hand – that’s a rarity. I rushed to the back and – there’s Connor. With Jane. And thirium. I hope she kept her mouth shut. I slid into a seat next to Connor, clutching my hand in my lap. “Hey, guys. Hope I’m not interrupting.” I looked away, my lip trembling. I squeezed my eyes shut. 

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything. Hold on to these for now,” Jane said.

“I will. Thanks.” He put a cool hand on my shoulder and leaned in. “Are you alright, Clover?”

I nodded and choked on my words. “I-” I stopped.

“Did Alix do something?” Jane asked.

I held out my hand, pulsing with pain. Connor took it and frowned.

“There’s a small fracture in your ring finger. What happened?”

I broke down, pressing my face into my good hand and sobbing. Jane came around the other side of the counter and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, away from my snot and tears. It’s a while until I can speak, and I’m still phlegmy and whimpering.

“I left and I took some money and I,” I inhaled shakily, “I couldn’t leave Glitch so I came back. I told – I told Glitch that I was taking a weekend trip and,” my words turned into squeaks and I cried more. I wiped my nose on my sleeve. “He broke Glitch’s hand and when I tried to talk to him we got into a fight and he said he’d break my hand, too. So I punched him.”

“And you came here,” Jane finished.

“Yeah, I…I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. I left my stuff there. And Glitch…”

“Well, they won’t let him in here,” Jane said. “I’d like to see Mike crush his little skull between his fingers.”

I scratched at the countertop. Suddenly the room felt like it was pressing in on me. “I’m gonna go outside for a bit.” 

Jane put her hand over mine. “You just tell me if you need anything. I know someone for everything.”

“Thanks.” I stood.

Connor got up. “I’ll go with you. If…that’s okay.”

I nodded. He followed me out. We ambled down the sidewalk. I counted cracks in the concrete.

“So, Alix…” he began. I groaned. “I’m sorry, I just…he’s your boyfriend, right?”

“Sorta. Less and less every day.”

“He sounds violent. And he has addiction issues. Is he on red ice?”

“Yeah.” I kicked a pebble as we walked. Connor stared at me too intently.

“I’ve seen a lot of cases involving red ice. I work in  _ homicide _ , Clover. Many users not only engage in domestic violence, but murder their partners.” He stopped. “Clover.”

I turned. “What? So I should be careful?”

He walked up to me and held my swollen hand. “You  _ need _ to be careful.”

I could only stare back into his soft eyes. “I know. But I have to get Glitch out, and I need the money. I can’t leave them.”

“If you need help, I’ll-“

“Shit.” A car rolled down the street slowly. “Connor, we gotta go.”   
Even in the darkness, I knew who it was. Connor turned and frowned. The car pulled up next to us. Alix stepped out and slammed the door. He was holding a gun. “Hey, baby.”


	6. SEQUENCE 0006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets angry, and Clover finds something in the closet.

ALL SYSTEMS OK

MEMORY BACKLOG NO 90247640 LABEL _starlight_

>>>PLAY

I ran my hands along the smooth resin figures, one finger tracing along manes, toplines, tails – things I had to re-learn the names for. All of them were unicorns, airbrushed green and gold, pearl-white and lavender. Once, they’d all had names.

“This one is Starlight,” Lacie said. “I wish I remembered the rest of them. She was always my favorite.”

“You can have her,” I offered.

“Oh! Oh, no. I couldn’t. She’s yours, even if you don’t remember her.”

Months after I disappeared – for the last time – Lacie would take Starshine off the shelf and carefully pack her away for the move. Years later, her children would ask where Starshine came from. Nobody was allowed to play with her. Lacie would only smile softly and look up, up to the high shelf where the unicorn stood dusty with Raggedy-Anne and Andy.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...LOW-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0006**

Jane’s about to say something when Clover stumbles through the crowd. You’d asked her about the recent robberies, and there was something in her expression that seemed…concerned. But then she saw Clover, and said she knew nothing. To keep the thirium until she did. 

You’re not quite certain that you believe her. But Clover’s upset, and for now, that matters more. You feel – you want to hold her. Tight. But she’s curled in on herself enough already, so you just put a hand on her shoulder. You analyze her fingers. A small fracture, and overall evidence of it being squeezed hard enough to crush. A little more pressure would’ve done the job. You want to break her boyfriend’s hands. (Both of them.)

Why? She’s not your friend – right? Does she have to be, for you to want to protect her? At least Clover punched him for you.

She wants to step outside, and you just can’t let her do it alone. You feel compelled to ask about Alix. You think of Carlos Ortiz, and Cole, and the plethora of red ice-related murders you’ve seen in your short time on the force. It’s no joke. 

“What? So I should be careful?” 

“You _need_ to be careful.” Just holding up her hand like that – gently, so gently – feels electric. It’s silly – you _are_ electric. “If you need help, I’ll-” her fingertips spark.

Her boyfriend is pointing a gun at you. He motions to her. “Come on, Cloves. I need you. Let’s ditch this jackass.”

“Alix, put the gun d-” Clover holds up her good hand.

“No! No, I don’t think so. See, I wasn’t gonna bother with the gun at all, but seein’ as you’re already walkin’ around with this…” his snarl peels back into a grin. “Blow-up doll.”

You’re calculating ways to disarm him. There’s a high probability of you or Clover being shot, and there’s no row of Connor’s waiting to replace you anymore.

“He’s my _friend_ , Alix.”

“That’s why you’re out here holding hands? _Fuck_ you! Get in the car.” He steps forward.

“You’re kidding, right? He’s an _android_. He doesn’t even have a _dick._ ” She laughs. Alix laughs with her. He puts his arm around her shoulders and shoves her into the backseat. He waves his gun as he speaks. “You’re lucky my girl is so fuckin’ funny, or you’d be dead right now.” He shrugs. “Maybe I’ll come visit _later_.” He gets in the car. You say nothing. That whole time, you said nothing. You were almost shot. Clover was almost shot. She laughed at you and got in the car with him. Her laugh played over and over in your head. Clover and Alix with their guns and their drugs, laughing at you. What were you thinking? You couldn’t make friends with androids, so you found a misfit. Someone like you. But she _wasn’t_ a misfit. She had her place. And you didn’t.

But she _had_ called you friends. Hank had pointed a gun at you – something he’d apologized for months later. And he told plenty of mean jokes. Maybe this _was_ friendship. The misunderstandings, the feeling bad and out of place even when you weren’t alone anymore…Maybe that was it.

You went home to Hank and said it went fine. You didn’t hear anything interesting, there were some pretty girls but you didn’t talk to them. He watched you from the kitchen table. You leaned against the sink, refusing to sit down.

“Have you made any _friends_ , Connor?”

“I…don’t know.”

“Well…is there anyone you’ve met that you like talking to?”

“Yeah, there’s…Jane.” You almost don’t say it, “and Clover.”

“Clover? Is she an android?”

“No, she’s human, but over half her body is artificial. She seems to have trouble fitting in with humans. Why?”

“It’s just that the woman at the robbery was named Clover. But they’re probably not related.”

You thought of her boyfriend, the build and movements of the couple on video.

“Connor?”

“It’s probably her,” you said, glancing up. “Did you catch any of their other names?”

“Uh, no…That was it. You really think it’s her? That seems a little-”

“I know she’s a criminal ,and her build and mannerisms are similar to the woman on the video. She lives with a drug addict boyfriend and someone else named “Glitch.””

“Sounds like an android,” Hank said. “You’ve really been hanging out with this girl?”

You fiddled with the end of your tie. “The other androids don’t talk to me. They still see me as the deviant hunter, even after what I did for them. Clover and Jane are the only ones who…who tried to be my friends.”

“But one is probably a serial bank robber.”

“And Jane is an information dealer. She just wanted to know who I was. Clover wanted to talk to me, I think.”

“Shit, Connor. They always say you can’t trust people you meet in bars, but you really hit the jackpot with those two.”

“I met _you_ in a bar.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not so great either-“

“But I trust you.”

He huffed. “Can’t imagine why. I’m just some drunk old bastard who tried to make your life hell.”

“You’re my friend, Hank. You make my life better.”

He looked away and tapped his beer bottle. He sighed. “You…ah, fuck. I’m glad you’re here. Just – sleep on this thing. Or uh…you know what I mean. Gavin should’ve gotten the missing footage earlier. Try not to torture yourself over it.”

You sank into the seat across from him. “I don’t want it to be her, but if it is, I can’t let her go.” One of those dead men could’ve been Hank, and it wasn’t like _she_ hadn’t brought a gun, too.

Hank shook his head. “I hope it’s not her, either. Sounds like she needs a friend as much as you do.”

**ORGANIC INJURY DETECTED**

**RECOMMENDATION: SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION**

We sit in silence in the car. He isn't manic or screaming abuses – he seems content. He has something he wants. Is it me, after all this time?

Alix brazenly parks the car out front, but I don’t say anything. Let the cops come. We go inside and he goes right to the kitchen. I stand in the living room and listen to him chop vegetables. He’s humming.

After a while, I walk to my room. Chunks of wood are missing around the lock. I go in. The carpet is soaked deep blue and squelches under my feet. Thirium splatters the walls and furniture. I can’t hear Alix chopping the vegetables. My closet door is stuck open, a shoe lodged between it and the wall. I slide back the door and see Glitch, curled up, their neck lolled to one side. Most of the wires and silicone are disconnected, leaving only a small portion to attach it to their shoulder. I squat and touch their face, their eyes, and run my finger along their jaw, but there is no life left in them. I push their foot in further and shut the door.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...LOW-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

The next morning comes. All night you have been thinking of Clover’s laugh, Alix’s gun. “He doesn’t even have a _dick._ ” You’re flipping your coin, still hunched over in the easy chair when Hank gets up. You don’t see him frown at you. You don’t look at him. Flip, flip, flip. “He’s my _friend_ , Alix.” Do you laugh at your friend like that? Do you let someone point a gun at him? Do you point a gun at _his_ friend, even if you don’t know-

“Connor. You didn’t feed Sumo.”

You miss the coin.

Hank watches as you pick it up off the ground, get up, measure Sumo’s kibble and change his water. You wait by the door as he finishes getting ready. In the car, Hank says, “You’re quiet today.”

“Oh,” you say.

At work, you wait for Hank to sign in and talk to his friends. Today, he brought a coffee. Everyone keeps looking at you. Gavin bumps into you as he passes. You grit your teeth. Not worth it.

When you finally sit down, you connect to the terminal and search for the robbery files. Gavin submitted the parking garage video yesterday evening. You watch the old van bust through the gate. The bank robbers leap out. One – the android – separates and drives off. The other two stay together. You zoom in on their faces and scrub back and forth. You hear them laughing, even now.

“I can’t fuckin take this,” Hank says, throwing up a hand. “What’s the matter with you? Is it me? The girl?” He leans in. “What’s going _on_?”

You look at him, brows furrowed. “I...think I’m angry. Not with you. Just – Clover. And Alix.” And Jane, you realize. She knew all along. You think of all the deviants who said the last straw was _fairness._ None of this feels _fair._

“Alix?”

“Clover’s boyfriend. The guy from the robbery. Last night, he threatened me with a gun and laughed when Clover called me her friend.” You pause. “She laughed, too.”

“Did you say anything?”

“I...I didn’t know what to say. I felt...bad.” You struggle to put the feeling into words.

“Shit, Connor.” Hank sighs. “He didn’t hurt you?”

“No. But he said he’d come find me again.”

“’Course. I wouldn’t put it past a prick like that.” He spun his travel mug. “You wouldn’t happen to know where to find them, would you?”

You shrug. “I’ve only met Clover at the bar. It would seem that she lives in walking distance from there, and Alix is or was driving a stolen car. If we find the car…”

“…We might find him. Just – ahh, here he comes.” Hank rolls his eyes as Gavin saunters up and puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey tin-can, whatcha got there? You lookin’ at my case?”

You don’t move. “I was reviewing the evidence as it involved the Lieutenant. It’s not my case, Detective, it’s yours, and I know that.”

He sneers and pats your shoulder. “Good,” he says, but as he turns away, you speak.

“I believe I know two out of three suspects personally.”

He stops. “What?”

“One of them is a drinking buddy of mine,” you say. Hank snickers. “The other is her drug addicted boyfriend, Alix.”

Gavin taps the desk. “Then show me.”

You display Alix and Clover’s faces side by side with the footage. “Facial recognition is a match,” you say.

“I can see that,” Gavin says. He sniffs. “Fine. _I’ll_ put out an APB. You…upload that. And don’t do anything else.”

“Of course, Detective.”

“How’d you say you know them again? You’re “drinking buddies?” They got android bars or some shit?”

“Yes,” you say. “Androids don’t drink, but _she’s_ not an android.”

“Fuck is she, then?”

You look at the popups next to their names: Meghan Falk and Alexander Bryant. “She’s a human with advanced prosthetics that give her android-like capabilities. That’s how she shut down the power at the bank.”

“She – _what_?” Gavin spun your chair around. “You been working my case this whole time?”

“I reviewed the evidence, like I said. Nothing more.”

“Nothing more-“ he snorts. “Okay, asshole. Go write me a report about your fuckin’ girlfriend. You do anything else-”

“I won’t,” you say, and turn away. Gavin huffs and stalks off.

“Fuckin’ princess,” Hank mutters. “You’d think a prick like that would have a girl already. Chicks love assholes.”

You look up from the screen. “They do?”

Hank waves a hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

“When you talk about women, you often refuse to clarify your statements, Lieutenant. Why is that?”

Hank raises his eyebrows. “Well, I guess I just assume you won’t have to uh…concern yourself with the...affairs of the heart.”

“We’ve seen androids who appeared to be in love,” You say. “it’s not implausible.”

“Is it something you think about? Love?”

“Not often. Sometimes I wonder how it _feels_ , but I can’t say I desire it.” Especially not when you can’t even make friends.

Hank shakes his head. “Just wait. You’re already in too deep.”

You keep staring at Clover’s name in the footage. Your gaze follows her eyes, the line of her nose, down to her lips, and her throat, and you think: Maybe I shouldn’t have tried so hard. (Maybe I shouldn’t have tried at all.)


	7. SEQUENCE 0007: END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor negotiates a hostage situation.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...LOW-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE 0007**

You don’t find the car. But three days later, you get a call. The station is buzzing with chatter and ringing phones; everyone crowds around the TV. Even Hank is glued to the screen. 

The caller says this: “We need you to negotiate. Come down to the bank, stat.”

“I have to go,” you tell Hank. “They want me to negotiate the hostage situation.”

“Seriously? I’m comin’ with you.”

“No,” you say. “It’s too dangerous. I know why they picked me.”

Hank pulls you into a hug. “Be careful, kid. There’s only one you, now.”

You hold him tight. “I know. I will.”

And you walk out of there, thinking: It might not matter, if Alix is the one holding the gun.

**ORGANIC INJURY DETECTED**

**RECOMMENDATION: SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION**

I think about running out there, waving my gun. They’d all shoot, and I’d die, and Alix would go to jail. Or maybe they’d kill him, too. I don’t know if I care anymore. I keep seeing Glitch’s lolling head, their foot lodged in the closet door. I don’t want to make any more stupid mistakes. This should be my last. Alix, of course, has every intention of outliving everyone here.

We’re watching the cops watch us through the glass. I pace through the row of tellers and civilians, and Alix stands in the center with a toddler in one arm and a semi-automatic in the opposite hand. Another cop car pulls up. I can’t see who comes out of it until he parts the sea of SWAT officers. 

“We’re sending in a negotiator,” the leader calls.

“Hey, look. It’s your new boyfriend,” Alix snorts. “I got a few things I’d like to say to him.”

“Alix, don’t. I’ll go.” If Alix gets impatient, he’ll shoot us both. At least I won’t see Connor in hell.

“Okay. Wanna take the toddler? Just kidding. He’s the best one we got.” He cackles hysterically like it’s the best joke he’s ever told.

I point to a young woman. “Come with me.” She starts whimpering so I pull her up by her arm and take her outside. 

Connor’s mouth is a thin line. “Clover,” he says flatly. “I tried to help you, and here you are.”

“I don’t _want_ to- you know what? Fuck it. I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“If you don’t _want_ to, then why _are_ you?” We glare at each other.

“You want the hostages,” I say, finally. “And Alix wants the money and freedom.”

“Still putting him before yourself,” he says.

“No. I just have different plans. Let Alix go with the money, and we’ll release the hostages.”

“Starting with the child,” Connor says.

“No. Starting with her.” I nod to the woman. My grip is turning her arm red.

“Please,” she whimpers. “I wanna go home.”

“He’ll decide that,” I say.

Connor’s LED blinks yellow for several seconds. “Fine. Alix leaves and you release the hostages. Everyone’s in agreement.”

“I’ll go tell Alix,” I say, and back up to the door before releasing the woman. She runs past Connor into the line of cops. Connor retreats behind them after her. One by one, we release the hostages, until only the boy and his parents are left.

“Time to go,” I say to Alix. “I’ll release the others.”

“Nah,” he says. “They’ll probably shoot me on the way out.”

“Then take one of his parents.” 

He points his gun at me.

“Alix…” I hold up my hands.

“Come here.” I walk forward. “Hold this.” He puts the toddler in my arms.

“What are you doing?!” his mother cries.

“Be quiet,” I say. “Don’t piss him off.”

“You should listen to her,” Alix says. He puts his arm around my throat and a gun to the toddler’s head. We shuffle through the bank doors like this, helicopters circling overhead. Connor steps out from the crowd.

“Alix-” he starts. Alix presses the gun to my head.

“I’ll shoot this bitch,” he snarls. “So shut the fuck up.”

He does.

We make it to the car. A loud crack rings out. Something warm splatters my face. The world muffles; the bullet must’ve passed my head. I drop the kid and run.

There were more shots, I think, but none so loud as that first one. Something hits my metal arm. My machine mind blares with warnings. I sprint down to the highway. A car waits for me. I get in. She drives.

I am so fucked.

RK800 SYSTEM CHECK...

**SOFTWARE...MID-GRADE INSTABILITY DETECTED**

**IMMEDIATE SELF REPAIR RECOMMENDED**

**HARDWARE...STABLE**

**BIOCOMPONENTS...STABLE**

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

SWAT officers retrieved the toddler and his parents. No one was injured – only in shock, and you left the scene as soon as you made your report. No one thanked you. It could’ve gone better. 

You called Hank to tell him you were okay, and so were all the hostages. Alix was dead, and Clover nowhere to be found, but she was injured. She hadn’t wanted to go with Alix, you said.

“Maybe she wanted to die. Suicide by cop,” He said.

“Maybe,” you said, but you’d seen how fast she ran.

...

At the end of the day, you went home. 

“You okay?” Hank asked.

You’d been sitting next to Sumo, perfectly still, for the better part of an hour. “Yeah,” you said.

“Y’know,” Hank groaned, as he eased onto the floor next to you. “I somehow don’t believe you.”

You sat there together for a long, long time.

And you never saw Clover’s face again.

**END PART ONE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
